


Counting on the Stars

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Little drabbles and oneshots to get me back into writing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be angsty but alot of them will also be fluffy stay tuned

Jesse, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie all watched Beca through the window various forms of worried expressions on their faces. She had just gotten news that her father was in the hospital, and immediately went outside asking to be alone, now she was tracing something into the light dusting of snow on the deck. 

“She doesn’t deserve this, Beca has been through so much I hope and pray to god life eases up on her before she snaps.” Aubrey spoke softly as if the brunette would hear her. 

“Wanna know the saddest thing? When beca was a child she believes that her mom had died and become a star, she spoke to that star every night before bed and when our stupid ass neighbor told her that the stars we see are dead she didn’t talk for like two weeks.” As jesse recalled the story Stacie’s heart really went out to the girl, she moved away from the window grabbing a throw blanket off the couch making her way out to the girl. Chloe broke away from the window claiming it was such a personal moment she didn’t want to intrude, Aubrey soon followed after, but jesse stayed and watched fondly. 

Stacie had wrapped the blanket around Beca’s shoulders and pulled her into her side, Beca’s head was leaning against her shoulder and it seemed like she was talking. Jesse broke from the window thankful that his friend had finally met someone like Stacie.  
_____  
Beca heard the sound of the door opening and let out a soft sigh not even looking up.

“Jess, I said I didn’t want you following me out here.” 

“Good thing I’m not jesse huh?” Stacie grinned wrapping the blanket around Beca’s shoulders, “Wanna talk about it?” Beca shrugged and allowed Stacie to pull her close. 

“As strained as my relationship with my dad is I don’t want to lose him..I don’t want to be parentless. I can’t even go see him because stupid Sheila is already there and only one visitor can stay past hours.” Stacie listened to her nodding along to show that she was paying attention. “I didn’t get the time to know my mom, I wish I hadn’t wasted so much time in getting to know my dad.”

“He’s going to be alright sweetie, As soon as we wake up tomorrow i’ll drive you to the hospital.” 

“Thank you..”


	2. Chapter 2

“So Beca how old are you?” 

“Sixteen,but I was twelve when I wrote little toys guns.” She shifted slightly in her chair pulling down the stupid skirt her mom had made her wear, if she had her way she’d be in nice jeans and a shirt but since she didn’t she was stuck in this stupid skirt and itchy blouse. Her mom was just off camera shooting her a thumbs up and a proud smile, it almost made up for the stupid skirt, almost.

“Twelve?! Man you have more talent in your pinky finger than i do in my entire body.” The interviewer laughed heartily prompting Beca to let out a soft chuckle. She had no idea who this man was, but she knew he was the first of a long list of interviewers who wanted an interview with her. “Your song is so emotional and powerful it put me in my feelings for quite some time, It’s no fluke that it made it number one on the charts. Do you think we could hear a snippet from you raw?” 

“Uh, sure? Like right now?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Oh, okay sure.” Beca let out a nervous chuckle before clearing her throat to sing. “I wish words were like little toy guns No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang Rolling off your tongue Yeah, no smoke, no bullets No kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done, just a bang bang rolling off your tongue” 

“That was little toy guns by Beca Mitchell! When we come back we’ll hear a little more from the young and rising artist, but for now we hear about the traffic from Michael.” The interviewer took off his headphones smiling over at Beca. “I can tell you’re nervous if you would like we won’t release the video portion of the interview just the audio.” 

“You would do that?” 

“Sure thing little miss.” Beca’s shoulders relaxed and her smile became a little wider, she shook the man’s hand and bounced over to her mother and step father who both wrapped her up in a hug.

“I’m so proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the name or the first one shot but i'll keep it until I find something better, bare with me


End file.
